


Татуировка

by Mafalda_Lilas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Lilas/pseuds/Mafalda_Lilas
Summary: История про татуировщика и его модель, о необычных даже для омегаверса отношениях и о том, что никогда не знаешь, что у тебя за спиной... и какой поворот дороги приведет тебя к твоей истинной паре.





	Татуировка

**Author's Note:**

> Беты (редакторы): Master_Igri

Упругие бедра под непроизвольно сжимающимися пальцами выписывали ритмичные круги, настолько отработанные, что даже и думать не хотелось в который раз парень развлекается подобным образом. Не с этим альфой, так с другим. Альфа, которому сегодня повезло, напряженно сглотнул, понимая, что сидящий на его коленях партнер не пытается ни поймать его взгляд, ни доставить ему удовольствие – его интересовала только незавершенная татуировка на спине альфы. Именно ее он и изучал в зеркале, стоящем за кроватью, размеренно приподнимаясь и опускаясь.  
Джею хватало одного только вида любовника, принимающего в себя колом стоящий член, чтобы внизу живота скручивались жесткие спирали возбуждения. Вида бледной кожи, бисеринок пота, покрывающих угловатое тело, его собственных золотисто-смуглых пальцев, скользящих по этому острому напряженному телу – там, внизу, стискивающему его так сильно, как не обхватывало его нутро ни одной самой сладкой омежки.  
Да и любое сравнение с омегой было бы неуместным: ни с одним из них Джею не было так хорошо, ни к одному его не тянуло с такой силой. Никто до этого не вызывал у него желания приручить и сделать своим, поставить метку, клеймо, принять под свою защиту. И вот теперь, когда он нашел того, кто был ему нужен, оказалось решительно невозможным присвоить его.

Пальцы Джея очертили лишенный всякой плавности изгиб бедер, широко разведенных и нарочито бесстыдных. Как и всегда, всем руководил любовник, крепко и больно сжимая его плечи тонкими и цепкими пальцами – пальцами художника, – каждый раз, стоило только Джею чуть забыться. А ему так хотелось повалить этого демона, врываясь внутрь своим членом, распять, натянуть изо всей силы устанавливая свой собственный ритм, подчиняя, помечая и подавляя. И остаться внутри до самого конца, до последней капли, ощущая, как набухает узел, запирает хотя бы на полчаса. Хотелось с такой силой, что он прокусил губу, чтобы сдержаться.

На самом деле все это было категорически неосуществимо хотя бы потому, что это Джей однажды уже прошел – в один из вечеров сорвавшись и подмяв под себя гибкого и слабого на вид ненаглядного, подчинив себе, как требовала его сущность альфы. И был немедленно наказан джебом такой силы, что целую неделю приходилось выдумывать байки для инвесторов на работе. Его любовник был очень убедителен в отстаивании своей независимости, чуть не выпнув его за дверь в том безумном возбужденном состоянии. Так что Джею пришлось укротить свою альфячью хотелку и смириться с тем, с чем он вряд ли смирился бы раньше. С главенством другого альфы.  
В постели.

Хотя тот и разрешал себя трахать и творил все эти многоопытные вещи, извиваясь в крепких объятиях Джея, но никогда не позволял ни расслабиться полностью, ни завладеть инициативой, день за днем вовлекая в изощренную и запутанную игру, к правилам которой Джей никак не мог подобрать ключа. Оставалось только сдерживаться и следовать молчаливым приказам своего немногословного даже в постели любовника. Джей понимал, что запросто может вылететь из постели, квартиры, сердца и жизни этого змея, если проявит недовольство. Джей смирился.  
Без Йена он уже дышать не мог.

***  
Джей не смог бы сказать точно, в какой момент планида привела его в постель другого альфы.  
Может быть все началось тогда, когда он поспорил с друзьями и, проиграв, должен был сделать выбор: или покинуть пост управляющего небольшой строительной фирмой, или набить себе татуировку. 

Через неделю настойчивых напоминаний и попыток отшутиться от настаивающих друзей, он надумал набить себе что-нибудь размером со спичечный коробок, только чтоб отделаться. Не самый плохой выход! Постоянные подзуживания настолько действовали на нервы, что через пару дней Джей стоял на пороге небольшой мастерской, похлопывая по ладони визиткой какого-то татуировщика. Попросив Сэна предоставить ему адрес самого лучшего мастера в городе, Джей вряд ли предполагал, что окажется в подобном месте. 

Район был жутковатый – бедная окраина, щербатый асфальт, по которому с трудом смогла бы проехать его машина. Напротив – байкерский бар, и все места на парковке забиты блестящими монстрами, а их не менее монструозные владельцы кучкуются подозрительными группками. 

Джей порадовался своему решению одеться попроще и взять такси. Хотя на самом деле он это сделал для того, чтоб сбить заоблачные цены на татуировки, хотя денег хватало и не на такие примочки. А теперь, после охуеть какого вида этого района, ценник в этой мастерской и вообще казался неоправданно высоким: судя по прайсу на сайте художника татуировка размером с пол-ладони стоила как раз половину его машины, умненько оставленной дома.

Если бы на визитке не был бы указан именно этот адрес (Джей сверился трижды), он ни за что не поверил бы, что именно в этой халупе, обитой рифленым железом, живет и трудится сам Йен Стивенс – «восходящая звезда в мире искусства». Бля. Джей вообще как никто был далек от мира прекрасного, всяких там порисулек и перфомансов, но его друг омега Сэн отрекомендовал некое молодое дарование, обитающее в этом притоне, именно так.

Образ художника, что Джей создал в своем воображении, планируя поездку, совсем не соответствовал этому месту. Джей предполагал, что дверь ему откроет белокурый робкий симпатяжка навроде того же Сэна, который хотя и тоже был художником, но просто не ужился бы в этой пыльной духоте и унылой разрухе. Джей растерянно взъерошил волосы и несильно пихнул протяжно заскрипевшую дверь и очутился в каком-то подобии темного ангара. В дальнем конце светился проем распахнутой настежь двери. Джей наощупь принялся пробираться туда, морщась, когда ботинки в темноте наступали на что-то липкое или неприятно хрустящее.  
За дверным проемом оказалось неожиданно чистое помещение, светящееся стерильной белизной. Здесь не было ни конторки для долговязой девицы-секретарши, не было никакой шторки, отделяющей визитера от лицезрения пыточного вида инструментов на блестящем подносе.

Посреди залитой холодным светом комнаты стояло футуристическое кресло, а за креслом, облокотившись на его подлокотник рассеянным жестом, стоял вероятно сам Йен. Он никакого внимания не обратил на визитера, поскольку был сильно занят – медлительно и вдумчиво перелистывал какой-то альбом.

— Привет, я Джей.  
В ответ на ничего не выражающий пустой взгляд.  
— Если ты Йен Стивенс, то я оставлял сообщение на твоем автоответчике.

До самого художника Джей так и не дозвонился, но счел, что трех разговоров с автоответчиком и напоминаний о своем визите будет достаточно, учитывая, что Сэн был уверен в том, что мастер находится в городе, но просто не желает брать трубку, находясь в каком-то своем творческом кризисе.

— И что он ответил? — уныло поинтересовалось "молодое дарование".  
— Что меня здесь будут рады видеть и наведут порядок в прихожей ради моего визита. Или хотя бы включат свет.  
— А что если я скажу, что в прихожей ты хорошенько потоптался по моей флуоресцентной инсталляции, которую необходимо созерцать в темноте? — Художник отложил в сторону альбом, гипнотизируя визитера немигающим взглядом.  
Натуральный аспид!  
— Не очень-то она флуоресцировала! — Джей вздохнул, намекая на не особо приятный путь в комнату от входной двери – ботинок до сих пор лип к полу. И поинтересовался с любопытством: — А это была инсталляция?  
— Нет.  
Джею показалось, что по бесстрастному лицу мастера промелькнула улыбка.  
— Мне уже поздно сообщать, что ты ошибся адресом? — внезапно с деловитой сухостью поинтересовался его собеседник.  
— А я ошибся?  
— Нет.  
Джей хмыкнул. Этот тип определенно начинал ему нравиться, хотя, судя по всему, и старался всеми силами выпроводить его. Пожалуй, эти усилия привели скорее к обратному результату.  
К тому, что Джей согласился с неожиданным предложением.

Все время пока Джей расхаживал по мастерской, рассматривая эскизы на стенах и многословно описывая, какой бы рисунок его устроил, на лице мастера было написано только скорбное смирение со своей печальной, горемычной участью. Все результаты недельных размышлений Джея свелись к:  
— …иероглиф «удача» на плечо.

Джей как раз обернулся, и уловил бесценное сложное выражение на лице мастера: судя по всему тот хотел одновременно приложить ладонь ко лбу и нервно заржать.  
Но Йен просто тяжело вздохнул, в очередной раз смиряясь с тупоголовостью и примитивностью еще одного клиента. Будь его воля, он забросил бы это занятие – «молодое дарование» вполне прокормили бы и редкие выставки, но один омега, по совместительству его лучший друг, настаивал на том, что он должен больше контактировать с окружающим миром. Дескать, от этого в крови художника нарастает градус вдохновения. Врал напропалую, конечно, затейник – от окружающих идиотов хотелось скорее повеситься, чем творить. Но от неплохого дохода, что приносила тату-студия, он, как бы ни взбрыкивал, не в силах был отказаться.

Джей, быстро сориентировавшись, добавил, присаживаясь на край кушетки:  
— Что, плохая идея, да? Я не очень во всем этом разбираюсь, — открыто улыбнулся он в ответ на покислевшую физиономию художника и решился на чистосердечное признание. — Я друзьям проспорил просто, а от них так просто не отмажешься. Хотелось бы что-нибудь, что не выглядывало бы из-под рубашки… офисная работа и все такое.  
Йен промолчал, лишь сухо кивнул, убирая прядь темных волос с лица измазанными в краске пальцами.  
Джей, отражая его жест, растерянно взъерошил свои отросшие светлые волосы, приглядываясь к длинному, сухощавому и какому-то бесполому художнику, чей запах и не слышен был с расстояния в несколько разделяющих их метров.  
На самом деле не принято благоухать своей альфовостью или омежностью – это считалось настолько же неприличным, как выйти из дома с душком изо рта. От всех половых запаховых различий избавлялись радикальными методами – от распаривающих железы ванн с последующими компрессами, блокирующими их деятельность, до маскирующих запах духов с яркими запахами. 

С появлением всех этих хитроумных штук, жизнь омег и альф утратила былую дикость – теперь, когда все пользовались обманками, трудно было определить свою истинную пару по запаху. Зато, по мнению правительства, их общество шагнуло вперед, прочь от безумия гона, когда благоухание течного омеги сводило с ума целый квартал. Прочь от насилия над личностями омег – те теперь не обязаны были выполнять исключительно детородную функцию и могли управлять своей жизнью так, как им хочется.

Но, все же, запах никому не удавалось извести совсем, так что, когда Йен подошел поближе, прикидывая и приглядываясь, потихоньку отстраняясь от окружающего мира, чтобы оценить и мысленно заполнить предоставленный ему холст, Джей почувствовал слабый аромат альфы. От самого от него, несмотря на все уловки, несло альфой на все помещение – сказывалась поездка в такси с неработающим кондиционером. Так что Джей не испытал даже отголоска соперничества – художник, хотя и был альфой, но нисколько не доминантным.

— Все, что угодно, лишь бы не выглядывало из-под рубашки? — Он, кажется, полностью погрузился в свое воображение, мысленно размечая будущий холст – тело Джея. А, судя по тому, что приоткрывала расстегнутая из-за жары пуговичка рубашки, холст был первоклассный – альфа вряд ли пренебрегал занятиями спортом.  
— Я готов положиться на твой выбор, — пожал плечами Джей.  
— Сними. — Йен, подойдя чуть ли не вплотную к расположившемуся клиенту, дернул за подол его рубашки. Он даже отшатнулся немного, когда рубашка была сброшена, из-за шибанувшего в нос запаха альфы, окутавшего пряным облаком. Это было ужасно неприлично и неправильно, за такое можно было бы и выставить засранца прочь, чтоб неповадно было пренебрегать блокираторами, но предложения набить все, что угодно, поступали Йену не так и часто. Тем более на вид холст оказался даже лучше, чем угадывался под свободной тканью – тело было покрыто плавными изгибами мышц, перекатывавшимися под кожей при каждом движении.  
Тем не менее негодование успело отразиться на лице мастера. Удивительно было то, что такой по виду простецкий альфа сумел считать это недовольство.  
— Слишком жарко, — виновато пожал плечами Джей, хотя на его лице не было ничего похожего на вину: блокираторы он не любил и в равенство полов не верил. Зачем все эти гуманистические уловки, если альфы продолжают вкалывать, как проклятые, а омеги – вести птичью жизнь, трахаться, покупать шмотки и растить потомство?  
— Ммм… — художник задумчиво провел перемазанным в ультрамарине пальцем по тонким губам, оценивая и прикидывая, и мало реагируя на клиента и его слова: после короткой вспышки негодования из-за хамской феромоновой атаки, он вновь погрузился в задумчивую отрешенность.  
— У меня скоро выставка и я хотел бы представить особый экспонат… — после небольшой паузы медленно начал мастер, во время составления фразы до конца оформляя мысль для себя самого. — Татуировку, закрывающую всю спину и часть плеча. — Прохладные пальцы скользнули по мускулистой спине статного клиента, очерчивая поле предположительной деятельности. Джей зябко передернулся, хотя он никогда не смущался собственной наготы:  
— Я разорюсь.  
— Не разоришься.  
Джею было непонятно, проницателен ли татуировщик настолько, чтобы разгадать его хитрость с дешевым шмотьем, или просто дерзит и берет на слабо. Оба варианта казались интересными. Художник казался интересным, особенно сейчас, когда взгляд его был слегка затуманен созерцанием еще не нарисованных эскизов, а черты лица расслабились, становясь мягче и привлекательнее.  
Тонкие пальцы царапнули спину, проверяя упругость кожи, оценивая ее плотность, прикидывая, каким методом нанесения рисунка лучше воспользоваться. И каждое чертово прикосновение заставляло Джея напрягаться, хотя и вряд ли из-за того, что от тощего альфы исходила хоть какая-то угроза.  
— И что будет за рисунок?  
— Ты узнаешь в самом конце… никто не должен видеть или знать. Я буду создавать ее долго, прорабатывая мельчайшие детали вечер за вечером, точка за точкой, — голос Йена стал интригующе низким, а пальцы продолжали скользить по спине сидящего вполоборота альфы. — Мы будем создавать ее вместе. Она будет шедевром.

Джей сглотнул: этот голос и эти прикосновения, были неправильными, они заставляли все тело вибрировать в неведомом жестком ритме, гудеть, как гудит натянутая басовая струна. Ощущения завораживали и парализовали, чего альфа позволить себе никак не мог. Посему, собрав волю в кулак, бросил замершему за его плечом художнику:  
— Ты самонадеян, если думаешь, что я соглашусь! — Джей фыркнул и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как вздрогнул Йен, спешно отнимая руку. Художник будто очнулся от глубокого и приятного сна и выпал в холодную и неприятную реальность. Черты лица его вновь заострились, стали холодными и жесткими, а губы недовольно и строго искривились.  
— Ты прав. — Голос его тоже утратил всякую мягкую задумчивость, став сухим и равнодушным. — Я просто набью тебе небольшого льва на лопатке. Согласен?  
Мастер, утратив к гостю всякий интерес, направился к стене, чтоб открепить от нее подходящий лист с рисунком и продемонстрировать всего-лишь-очередному клиенту.  
— Нет. Никаких львов или иероглифов или всей прочей чуши! — отрезал Джей и в этот момент он был полностью уверен, что это правильно. Просто потому, что ему этого хотелось. — Ладно, я хочу то, что ты предложил в начале.  
Одно только изумление, мелькнувшее в глазах рывком обернувшегося мастера, стоило того, чтобы согласиться. 

Джей ни разу не пожалел, что остался, даже когда выяснилось, что играть придется по чужим правилам. Йен за ночь составил пятитомный контракт, включающий подписку о неразглашении, и десяток пунктов о том, что альфа никому не должен показывать незавершенный рисунок и даже не имеет права пристально разглядывать его сам.  
— Из твоей писанины выходит, что я даже душ дома принять не могу, потому что я тоже вхожу в число лиц, которые не должны видеть рисунок! — возмутился Джей, на следующий день пришедший в мастерскую уже чтобы начать работу над татуировкой, а получивший вместо этого увесистый кирпич для подписи.  
— Да, — подтвердил Йен, сегодня существенно более покладистый, чем накануне: согласие Джея на этот эксперимент явно положительно сказалось на его настроении. Сейчас, пока Джей, и без того вымотавшийся после трудового дня, пробегал глазами страницы договора, составленного на редкость непрофессионально, зато с  
душой, Йен с аппетитом поедал лапшу быстрого приготовления и релаксировал после дня, наконец-то проведенного у мольберта.  
Весь с ног до головы перемазанный красками, буквально растекшийся по кушетке, он выглядел таким же обманчиво расслабленным и погруженным в себя, как и вчера. И Джей не мог не бросать на него любопытствующие взгляды поверх бумаг: он понемногу начинал понимать Сэна, обожающего этого хмурого альфу до потери пульса. Художник, стоило к нему присмотреться, интриговал и заинтересовывал. Джей пообещал себе проверить вечером светские таблоиды на предмет статей о «юном даровании» – Джей никак не мог представить себе ни одного омегу рядом с этим странным альфой, а желтая пресса наверняка ловила парня на горяченьком. Джей даже не пытался понять, почему его заинтересовала эта тема.  
— И как ты прикажешь мне на работу ходить?  
— По условиям договора, ты будешь приходить сюда каждый вечер, так что, так уж и быть, я пущу тебя в свою душевую. — Художник не потрудился объяснять, что требование вызвано заботой о рисунке, который может расплыться, а не самодурством и паранойей. Все равно он планировал рисовать, начиная с угла, постепенно заполняя всю спину узором так, чтобы по маленькому кусочку невозможно было бы опознать, что на татуировке изображенно.  
— Чем твоя душевая лучше моей? И вообще: как это каждый вечер приходить сюда? А как же личная жизнь?  
— Моя душевая лучше тем, что ты точно будешь мыться в ней один. Отсутствие личной жизни обговорено в пункте 37, ты просто не дочитал еще.  
А вот про личную жизнь – это действительно была его личная паранойя. До выставки, в которой Йен внезапно решил участвовать, оставалось всего чуть больше месяца, а работы – непочатый край! Не хватало еще, чтоб модель прогуливала визиты, свернув с пути за каким-нибудь сладеньким омежкой.  
— Месяц без секса?  
— Потерпишь. — Голос художника был равнодушен, но Джею не показалось и не послышалось, что в нем проскользнула насмешка. Его хорошее настроение выдавали только по-детски весело болтающиеся в такт внутреннему ритму ноги. 

***  
Сам процесс нанесения татуировки понравился Джею куда как меньше, чем любые запреты, наложенные мастером. После щекотного ощущения, возникшего, пока мастер переносил нарисованный за ночь эскиз, последовал собственно сам процесс набивания эскиза иглой на кожу. Обычно терпеливый к боли, Джей не ожидал, что это будет таким неприятным процессом – когда игла проходила по позвоночнику, вообще хотелось выть и скрести ногтями обивку кресла. Занудное жужжание машинки действовало на нервы ожиданием очередной вспышки боли.  
Джей терпел, сколько мог, прежде чем взвыть и попросить передышки – ударить в грязь лицом и показать себя слабаком ему почему-то не хотелось. Но художник будто только этого и ждал, поскольку с готовностью отложил инструменты, даже и не настаивая на продолжении.  
— Ты на удивление долго продержался, — констатировал Йен, мягко поглаживая напряженную спину и нанося заживляющий крем. Тело Джея расслаблялось под этими плавными движениями, а короткая фраза послужила лучшим комплиментом его стойкости. Все это было на редкость странно, особенно ощущение тепла, разбегающегося от пальцев мастера, и удовольствие, на удивление быстро сменившее боль. Еще немного и Джей замурлыкал бы наподобие гигантской кошки, но ласковые пальцы исчезли, заставив даже обернуться через плечо, чтоб взглянуть на вытирающего руки художника.  
Было что-то отрешенное в его взгляде, изучающем сегодняшнюю работу, но вместе с тем и откровенно любующееся не тем, что он сделал за сегодня, а скорее тем, чему еще только предстояло появиться из небытия в будущем. Художник смотрел на него, как на холст для своих картин, и Джею почему-то отчаянно захотелось привлечь его внимание.  
— Ну как там? — с любопытством поинтересовался он: по ощущениям горела вся спина и рисунок уже должен был быть закончен, а на деле вряд ли покрывал участок размером с ладонь. По крайней мере, указанным в контракте сроком был месяц.  
— Все отлично. — Мастер оторвался от созерцания и сухо сглотнул, возвращаясь в реальность, хотя едва начатая работа приковывала его взгляд. Было жаль, что придется ждать следующего вечера, поскольку бархатистая кожа под его пальцами будто умоляла сделать ее произведением искусства.

Так началась их совместная работа, которая имела хорошие шансы быть доведенной до конца, так как Джей впервые за долгое время был заинтригован, а это всегда служило для него лучшим стимулом. А еще притягивала личность мастера - было что-то такое в этом чудаке, что заставило бы согласиться и на более авантюрное предприятие, чем позволить абсолютно незнакомому странноватому типу ковырять на спине что угодно.

Джей приходил каждый вечер, иногда даже не успев передохнуть после общения с поставщиками, предвкушая грядущий душ и вечер, проведенный в компании Йена. Дверь, скрипнув, пропускала его внутрь залитой светом мастерской часов в восемь вечера. Впрочем, бывало, что его встречала полная темнота и отключенные приборы – Йен сидел на своей мансарде под накалившейся за день крышей и рисовал, вдохновенно перемазавшись в краске с головы до ног. И удивленно вскидывал взгляд на вошедшего, будто не веря, что уже прошел целый день.

Теперь Джей понимал, почему в желтых газетенках и строчки не нашлось о художнике. Судя по тому, как вдохновенно блестели его глаза, а часы у мольберта казались ему минутами, у того просто времени не было ни на какую личную жизнь или на светские скандалы. Сэн, у которого Джей попытался вызнать хоть что-нибудь об этом странном альфе, выразился в том духе, что «Йен очень необычный человек и во многих смыслах исключительно особенный», то есть не сказал ничего по делу, отделавшись витиеватой фразой без смысловой нагрузки. Он не обмолвился ни о чем таком, чего Джей не знал бы и не ощущал, проводя каждый вечер под мягкими прикосновениями этих длиннопалых рук, одновременно дарящих боль и успокоение. 

Джей не мог понять причину, по которой ему был любопытен этот, зачастую малодружелюбный, тип, так что просто слепо следовал своим желаниям: вызнать побольше из всех возможных источников, разговорить, привлечь к себе внимание не только как к холсту.  
Получалось не очень, хотя один из методов все-таки совершил невозможное и заставил Йена разговориться: как-то раз Джей не успел поужинать и притащил с собой пару коробок из китайского ресторана, чтобы перекусить перед очередным раундом в мастерской. За то короткое время, пока Джей принимал душ, содержимое контейнеров было уничтожено практически полностью.  
Вероятно, найдя выход из творческого тупика, художник напрочь забыл о заботе о себе и о походах в магазин. Джей нисколько не рассердился и не призвал обжору к ответу за втихую уничтоженный ужин, а просто начал приносить еду на двоих.

Странно еще, что, забывая поесть, Йен находил время на походы в душ – от Джея после рабочего дня в комфортном офисе пахло альфой сильнее, чем от художника, проводящего все дни в мастерской под раскаленной крышей. Джей пытался ощутить его запах, словно бы он помог разгадать эту таинственную личность, но Йен всегда пах как-то тускло и слабо.

После совместных ужинов, за неделю ставших традицией, они спускались вниз, где Йен корпел над рисунком до полуночи, а потом сам намазывал мускулистую спину заживляющим кремом. Как ни старался Джей вызнать, какой же рисунок украсит его кожу, мастер не делился планами, да Джей и выспрашивал чисто для проформы – просто ему нравилось приставать с расспросами к молчаливому художнику.  
Ему нравился этот необычный альфа и время, которое они проводили вместе. Нравились не из-за безысходности: все равно еще несколько недель проводить бок о бок, а именно потому, что его тянуло к этому таинственному и молчаливому типу. Который, разговорившись, мог полчаса рассказывать ничего в этом не понимающему Джею о концепции грядущей выставки, но замыкался, стоило только спросить какие курсы он посещал в колледже.  
Но, когда озаренный каким-то внутренним сиянием Йен колдовал и орудовал своими пыточными инструментами над его спиной, изламывая полуудивленно, полуувлеченно темные брови, пробегаясь пальцами по выбитым контурам, это само по себе было очаровывающим общением. Его хотелось продлевать, несмотря на все неприятные ощущения, связанные непосредственно с нанесением рисунка.  
А вечерняя чашка кофе после того, как работа была окончена, а Йен уже начинал клевать носом, стала для Джея любимым событием за день.

Вечера пятницы общительному Джею было непривычно проводить не в клубе, или скучая на какой-нибудь пафосной выставке, составляя компанию непоседливому Сэну и не на каком-нибудь модном концерте. Пока его знакомые наслаждались разгульной жизнью, он проводил в мастерской, слушая механическое жужжание машинки, и то, как Йен тихо, почти мурлыкая, что-то напевает.  
Йен то откладывал машинку и отходил подальше, чтобы окинуть взглядом рисунок, хмыкал, возвращался, работая над каждым миллиметром кожи с таким усердием, словно явно намеревался сотворить шедевр. В один из таких моментов, когда Джей отдыхал и расслаблялся на кресле, лежа навзничь, а Йен сосредоточенно работал над нюансами, телефон Джея тренькнул, оповещая его о смс.  
— Уилл - омега из отдела продаж зовет на «Потерянные грезы» в Пирамиду, — прокомментировал Джей позднее сообщение, пробежав его глазами. Они в своих редких разговорах не затрагивали тему личной жизни, но вряд ли подобное невинное заявление могло бы смутить пускай даже такого странного альфу, каким был художник.  
— Сентиментальная фигня, а не фильм, — пожал плечами Йен, задумчиво изучая внесенные за ночь поправки в эскиз, в котором Джей, как ни старался, не мог ничего разобрать, хоть и вглядывался усиленно из-за плеча художника.  
— Обычно на такое кино ходят и не для того, чтобы наслаждаться неожиданными режиссерскими ходами… — многозначительно улыбнулся Джей, намекая на то, в чем один альфа запросто должен был понять другого. Поход с омегой в кино практически всегда означал таинственное барахтанье и сбивчивые поцелуи в тихом полумраке зала, а не просмотр фильма.  
— Пункт 37! — отрезал Йен, поняв, что он имеет ввиду. — Надеюсь, ты проявишь чудеса стойкости и обойдешься без глупеньких омежек в оставшиеся двадцать дней.  
Джей улыбнулся – никто и не ожидал от холодного художника ничего другого, кроме как напоминания о договоре, который Джей на самом-то деле уже подумывал нарушить – воздержание он переносил с трудом. Но на данный момент его заинтересовало кое-что другое.  
— Ты-то каким образом уже умудрился эту галиматью посмотреть? Неужели тоже водил какого-нибудь омежку? — Его губы сами по себе расплылись в многозначительной улыбке – он не видел причин, почему модный художник не может заиметь себе омежку на пару ночей, так же, как это делал он сам время от времени. Джей даже успел прикинуть, как порадуется этой новости Сэн, почему-то очень переживающий за личную жизнь этого долговязого типа, но реакция Йена отбила у него все желание выспрашивать что-то еще.  
Тот дернулся, как от пощечины, сжимая тонкую бумагу со схемой с такой силой, что она прорвалась в нескольких местах.  
— Закрыли тему! — настолько зло отрезал Йен, что Джею только и оставалось, что проглотить все расспросы. Хотя, на самом-то деле, Джей сам не знал, что заставило его поинтересоваться… Единственное в чем он был уверен – так это в том, что двигала им не любовь к досужим сплетням, а нечто иное. Причины же странной реакции Йена были абсолютно непонятны – заводить коротенькие интрижки, что могло быть более обычным? Это даже не считалось неприличной темой разговора, тем более между двумя более-менее знакомыми альфами, хотя Джей, бывало, обсуждал свои победы и с соседями по парной в спортзале.

Истина насчет предпочтений Йена открылась случайно, вечером одного из однообразных будних дней. Джей, опаздывающий из-за пробок, в конце-концов бросил машину и отправился в путь через полгорода пешком по адскому солнцепеку, так что явился в мастерскую во всем великолепии своего альфьего аромата ― рубашка пропиталась потом насквозь. Джей подмечал, что и без подобных «пробежек» запах его становился все сильнее с каждым днем – хотя бы просто из-за того, что давно уже не проводил времени с омегой, а физиология альфы требовала своего.  
Прошло уже две недели ежевечерней работы, и из-за отсутствия секса Джей начал просыпаться от мокрых снов. Стыдливо менять липкие простыни не очень нравилось, так что ему срочно требовалось как минимум заловить в клубе какого-нибудь омежку... было бы только время на это! Да и договор это категорически запрещал.  
Уже доходило до того, что глупое истосковавшееся по постельным развлечениям тело начало откликаться на прикосновения другого альфы – художника, размечающего границы будущего рисунка, пощипывающего его кожу, намазывающего на уже готовые части рисунка заживляющий крем. От прикосновений тонких пальцев, от дыхания, настолько близкого, что светлые волоски на шее Джея вставали дыбом, возбуждение скапливалось и нарастало с каждым днем. Возбуждение настолько неуместное, что Джей, возвращавшийся к себе домой заполночь, даже и не решался избавиться от него привычным способом. Тяга к другому альфе – это выходило за рамки приличий куда как больше, чем нелюбовь к блокираторам запаха. Так что Джей списывал собственные реакции на последствия воздержания.

Джей вошел с ужином в руках, опоздав всего на час, что было достойно, на его взгляд, всяческого поощрения. Но, вместо маломальской похвалы от Йена, который велел Джею приходить сегодня обязательно, он получил совсем не то, на что рассчитывал:  
— Тебя блокираторами пользоваться не учили?! — Йен, оторвавшись от сотворения очередного экспоната для грядущей выставки, глянул на него злобно и коротко, поднялся с места и, с грацией разъяренного дикого кота, буквально пинками отправил нарушающего всякие приличия визитера в душ.  
Ошеломленный натиском, Джей отбивался сначала вполсилы, но понял, что рискует не справиться, и включил сопротивление на полную. Подобная реакция Джея не удивляла: альфы терпеть не могли чужого, не омежьего запаха, на своей территории, подсознательно считая это вторжением и покусительством. Джею еще повезло, что в середине рабочей недели у байкерского бара напротив дома художника не проходила никакая тусовка ― отметелили бы только так.  
Но Джея до глубины души потрясала подобная ярость со стороны такого слабенького альфы, каким был Йен, а еще обескураживала внезапно обнаружившаяся в этом худощавом теле сила.  
— А чего ты так всполошился? — хмыкнул он, цепляясь рукой за дверной косяк и напрягая мышцы.  
— Потому, что каждый гребанный альфа в этом городе обязан блокировать свою чертову вонь!  
Джей чудом увернулся от размашистого удара, которым художник нацелился в его скулу. Это начинало раздражать – он и без тумаков добрался бы до душевой. Как будто бы ему нравилась пропотевшая одежда и влажная спина! Он сопротивляться просто потому, что любой альфа перестал бы уважать себя, если бы подчинился такому слабому самцу.  
— Тогда вызови копов! Административное правонарушение и все такое... — Джей хмыкнул, втягивая носом воздух – запах Йена вообще чуть ли не полностью растворился в его собственном. — Хотя, тебе даже бояться нечего соперничества со мной: ты настолько не доминантен, что можешь сойти за бету.  
Глаза Йена полыхнули бешенством и Джей даже не понял, откуда взялась та сокрушительная сила, что швырнула его спиной об стену, вышибая из легких воздух. Тонкие пальцы обхватили запястья, сжимая до синяков, а худощавое, но неожиданно сильное тело прижало Джея к стене.  
— Не доминантен? — губы мастера исказились. — Ты так уверен, что я настолько слабый?  
Джей мало обращал внимания на его слова, пытаясь вырваться из захвата. Его запах, ставший из-за драки только сильнее, тягучими волнами заполнял комнату, пропитывая пряным мускусом все вокруг.  
И, когда Джей вздумал двинуть Йена коленом в пах, тот выпустил из захвата его руку и въехал по челюсти, и перед глазами Джея закрутился веселенький хоровод симпатичных звездочек. Скрипнули зубы, хрустнули суставы, и началась настоящая драка. Соперники грохнулись на пол, избивая друг друга, будто соревнуясь в том, кто наставит другому больше синяков и ссадин. Да, на деле так оно и было.  
До тех самых пор, пока Йен, одержавший временную победу, придавив Джея к полу, не выдохнул ему на ухо, облизывая лопнувшую в потасовке губу:  
— Я бы мог тебя трахнуть… прямо сейчас.  
И это было и угрозой, и обещанием. От этой взрывоопасной острой смеси что-то дрогнуло внутри Джея, подаваясь к Йену, обмякшему на нем, прижимающемуся к нему, распластавшемуся на нем, словно на эту короткую фразу ушли все остатки сил. Йен вытянулся вдоль него, как запыхавшийся боевой уличный кот, вывалившийся из гущи кровопролитной схватки. Вытягиваясь, расслабляясь и дозволяя Джею придавить себя к полу.  
Не то чтобы Джей собирался позволить этому типу поиметь себя, но мысль об этой тонкой и бледной коже, скрывающейся под одеждой… О биении пульсирующей голубоватой жилке на шее, которую с самой первой встречи, оказывается, хотелось накрыть губами, о темных волосах, в которые хотелось запустить пальцы, растрепать окончательно и без того небрежный хвост...  
Йен поморщился, наткнувшись острой лопаткой на что-то жесткое на ковре и заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, разводя бедра пошире, буквально приглашая Джея. И он не мог не воспользоваться предложением, прижимая изящные и сильные запястья к полу и обводя их нежную кожу пальцами, упираясь коленом между бедер, выдыхая в тонкие губы с растерянным смешком:  
— Извращеееенец.  
А Йен ответил ему таким томным взглядом, что сердце Джея ухнуло в пятки от предоставленных свобод.

С этого все и началось: в тот раз Джей взял его прямо на полу, кое-как стащив одежду, грубо врываясь в обжигающе-жаркое нутро, нимало не заботясь о его комфорте. Йен, впрочем, исправно стонал, выгибаясь, подставляясь под грубые ласки, разводя бедра и подмахивая. Он подавался к Джею всем телом, закидывая руки за голову, открывая изящный изгиб подмышек, стараясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, но не находя никакой опоры и никакого спасения от грубых толчков распаленного любовника. И Йену это нравилось, судя по тому, как он закусывал припухшие от поцелуев губы, чтобы сдержать стоны и рыки.  
Это был самый умопомрачительный секс в жизни Джея, которому до того момента и в голову не могло прийти, что два альфы могут быть вместе таким образом. Но они могли, стискивая друг друга в объятиях и двигаясь в унисон…  
И удовольствие, полыхающее между ними, было куда как ярче, чем любой из испытанных Джеем оргазмов. Йен не стеснялся ни себя, ни своих желаний, отдаваясь так, как не отдавался ни один из омег. Йен сам трахал собой партнера, заставляя иметь себя до грубости и до боли, до крика и синяков на бедрах, до сухих оргазмов, судорогой прокатывающихся по телу. И Джей в который раз согласился играть по его правилам, потому что эта игра не могла его не увлечь.

Это был просто секс, Джей понял это очень скоро – в их третий или четвертый раз. В отличие от любого из его омежек, Йену не нужны были ни ласки, ни прелюдии, ни совместные походы в кино и плотные завтраки после бессонных ночей, ни сам Джей. Йен просто любил секс как таковой и плоды своего труда. Каждый вечер он начинал с того, что, закрыв глаза, ласкал спину вышедшего из душа альфы своими невозможными длинными пальцами, будто считывая подушечками узоры на его спине. И, несмотря на то, что первый их раз произошел в гостиной, больше туда они не возвращались – Йену было скучно просто трахаться, он хотел наслаждаться своим творением. 

Он предпочитал комнаты, где присутствовали зеркала. Зеркала, в которых множилась и отражалась та красота, которую художник творил на своем холсте. Джей имел его в душевой, прикасаясь губами к бледному покрытому испариной изгибу шеи. Йен, встречаясь с ним взглядом невозможно-светлых глаз, плывущим и мутным, полным соблазнительной неги, смотрел в отражении зеркала, висящего на противоположной стене комнаты, на мускулистую спину, которую обхватывали его стройные ноги.  
Отслеживал пальцами в этом искаженном зазеркалье скользкие завитки узора, представлял грядущее великолепие, принимая в себя колом стоящий кое-как смазанный первым под руку попавшимся кремом член возбужденного Джея. В такие моменты, устроив подбородок на плече вколачивающегося в него альфы, художник думал о том, что не ошибся с выбором – модель ему в самом деле досталась отличная.  
Джей был не в том положении, чтобы протестовать. Хотя его поначалу и смущала моральная сторона: двое альф в одной постели – это было неправильно, но это доставляло удовольствие. От физической неудовлетворенности Джея не осталось и следа – своим контрактом запретив ему трахаться с кем-либо другим, художник ни словом не упомянул себя, и это стало удобной лазейкой.

Пару вечеров спустя Джей осознал, что от Йена можно требовать невозможного – прекратить трахаться в ванной комнате, и он это невозможное сможет дать, стоит только расположить зеркала удобным образом, так, чтобы мастер в любой момент мог увидеть свое творение.  
— Я решил, что если повешу несколько зеркал в твоей спальне, мы сможем заниматься сексом как нормальные люди, без риска поскользнуться на скользкой плитке, — жизнерадостно объявил он, рано утром заходя со стопкой зеркал под мышкой в квартиру заспанного художника. Тот зябко топтался босыми ногами по прохладным доскам пола и спросонья не осознавал, что делать со столь ранним гостем. Джей, впрочем, и без него знал, что нужно делать, посему, отстранив Йена от двери, направился прямым курсом в спальню, радостно погромыхивая закинутыми в сумку инструментами. Они встречались вечерами и не было никакой договоренности, что Джей может приходить в мастерскую в любое время, когда захочется, но Джея терзало любопытство по поводу правильности его догадки.  
Йен пожал плечами и отправился в кухню, варить привычную ядреную порцию утреннего кофе. Гостю кофе предлагать не стал, но, как только первое зеркало было закреплено на потолке над кроватью предложил себя, сбросив халат и раскинувшись поперек смятой и сонной кровати.  
Предложение не нужно было повторять дважды, ибо даже в миссионерской позе Йен был потрясающе хорош. Позволяющий сгибать себя чуть ли не в три погибели, закидывающий стройные ноги на плечи, он был идеальным. Он стонал, открывался и притягивал к себе для поцелуев-укусов все грубее, все жестче, все глубже. Возбуждение между ними достигало такого накала, что нервы казались оголенными и было больно продолжать и было невозможно прерваться.  
— Останься так, — выдохнул Йен, когда Джей выплеснулся внутрь, оставляя свой след внутри художника так же, как сам художник оставлял на его спине следы вовек несмываемые. Джей тяжело навалился, руки устали настолько, что не способны были удерживать вес его тела.  
Йен смотрел в зеркало на потолке и видел, как под изукрашенной кожей расслабляются совершенные мышцы, и даже немного жалел, что на этой идеальной спине может разместиться только одна работа. А после, Джей, скатившись с него, укладываясь рядом, проводил лениво ладонью по светлой груди и размазывая бледные капли выплеснувшегося удовольствия, замечал, глядя в отражение, что любовник его совершенен до безумия.  
Как альфа, тот был тощим и долговязым, но, стоило увидеть его вот так, без одежды, утомленного после очередного раунда безумного секса, с прилипшими ко лбу темными влажными прядями, с губами искусанными Джеем и им самим, с впалым животом, перепачканным в вязнущей сперме, и становилось понятно, что он – совершенен. 

— Ты будешь вознаграждать меня так за каждое новое зеркало? — Джей лениво перебирал шелковые волосы, которые так редко рассыпались свободно – художник предпочитал носить грубоватый растрепанный хвостик.  
— Посмотрим, — Йен повернулся и изящно закинул свое мраморно-тонкое колено на его бедро. И глянул так, что Джей даже и не усомнился в том, что ему было дано некое обещание. Которое Йен впрочем сдержал сполна и с таким пылом, что к вечеру Джей с трудом держался на ногах.

Шли дни, татуировка, смысл которой так и оставался Джею неизвестен, покрывала уже большую часть лопаток, змеясь и устремляясь в сторону плеча, где пока царили только набитые пунктиром наметки будущего рисунка. Джей, проводя все свои вечера с чудаковатым художником, – трахаясь или работая над рисунком, понял, что начал привязываться к Йену – ему нравилась эта молчаливая компания. Художник по-прежнему мало рассказывал о себе, но при этом не мешал терпеливо переносящему боль Джею рассказывать все свои новости.

Джей, изредка замечающий, какие взгляды бросает Йен на его спину, ощущал нечто странное. Взгляд был полон не только бьющего через край восторга перед своим явно удающимся шедевром, но и предвкушения, полного такого неправильного и поэтому такого острого возбуждения, с каждым днем становившемся все более жадным до ласк художника.  
Оно чувствовалось в подрагивающих касаниях бледных и тонких пальцев, в том, каким взглядом Йен встречал вышедшего из душа Джея, прослеживая путь теплых капель на широкой груди. Но, стоило только Джею поймать этот взгляд, как Йен иронично приподнимал бровь, отгораживаясь. 

Художнику нравилось его тело, а не он сам, Джей был лишь холстом, всего лишь полотном, на котором распускалось творение мастера. И, несмотря на потрясающий секс и их уютные вечера, посвященные работе, на все то, чем Джей раньше был бы полностью удовлетворен, ему хотелось, чтобы Йен увидел его не только в качестве будущей картины. Потому что сам он порой не мог отвести взгляд от изящных пальцев, уверенно и сильно сжимающих машинку, от слегка нахмуренных, сосредоточенно сведенных бровей, от мерцающих глаз, от закушенной губы, когда Йен выводил какой-нибудь особо сложный изгиб. 

Так что Джей решил перейти в наступление и предложить что-нибудь такое, чем они еще не занимались вместе. Они только что перекочевали привычным ежевечерним маршрутом из спальни в мастерскую. Джей еле передвигал ноги от усталости – мало того, что Йен был тем еще ненасытным любовником, он еще и выставлял его на ночь прочь из собственного дома, и требовал приходить не позднее чем к восьми часам вечера – так повелевали его внутренние творческие часы. Так что у Джея не оставалось времени даже на то, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе, не то что отоспаться.

Йен, напротив, был вполне себе бодр и весел, щеголял по мастерской нагишом, если не считать одеждой небрежно наброшенную на плечи рубашки Джея. Проведя по обнаженному бедру ладонью, когда Йен в очередной раз пролетел мимо в поисках какой-то детали для своей машинки, Джей не сдержался и спросил:  
— Проведешь со мной какой-нибудь вечер? — Он постарался, чтобы его тон был максимально спокойным и ни на йоту не отражал внутреннего напряжения.  
— Я и так провожу. Каждый. — В голосе проскользнуло недоумение, но руку скидывать со своего бедра Йен не стал и даже замер в удобной позе, позволяя ладони скользнуть выше, к округлой ягодице, скрытой полой рубашки.  
— Я имел ввиду... выберемся куда-нибудь? Театр, ресторан, кино, клуб? — Джей улыбнулся, приподняв бровь и с удовольствием оглаживая изгиб стройных бедер.  
— Это отвлечет от работы. Времени впритык осталось до выставки, — неуверенно протянул Йен, прогибаясь в пояснице и подставляясь под ласку.  
— Тогда пойдем, когда закончишь работу, — подытожил Джей, считая, что практически получил согласие на свидание.  
— После окончания я буду занят несколько дней. А потом откроется выставка. Не думаю, что будет время на такую ерунду.  
— Это не ерунда. Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, и я хотел бы пригласить тебя куда-нибудь. Просто свидание. — Джей решил уточнить, чтоб уж точно избавиться от всякого недопонимания между ними. Но реакция Йена оказалась абсолютно неожиданной. Это была вспышка эмоций, столь несвойственная холодному альфе.  
— Свидание? — уточнил он так, будто до него только что дошло, а потом, отступив назад и сбросив руки Джея, уставился на него с плохо скрываемым отвращением во взгляде. — Оставь подобную слащавую дребедень для какого-нибудь сладенького течного омежки. Как там его? Для Уилла из офиса? Точно! Я думал, ты понимаешь правила игры: меня это не интересует!  
Джею пришлось отступить – он понятия не имел ни о каких правилах игры, зная одно – их в этой комнате задавал точно не он сам. Той ночью они простились натянуто и сухо: предложение Джея что-то сдвинуло в привычном ритме их общения. Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем все вернулось на круги своя.

Холодный период сопровождали нетронутые коробки с ужином, сухие короткие фразы и бесконечная работа, которую не скрашивала никакая болтовня. Джей даже рад был бы послушать многословные Йеновы восхищения произведениями какого-то очередного юного креативщика с другого края земли, но художник был нем как рыба и крайне сосредоточен.  
— На работе полная задница: какой-то мудак забыл выгрузить отчеты, вся работа за день псу под хвост, разгребали завалы до вечера, — посетовал Джей, чтобы хоть как-то разогнать сгущающуюся вокруг них тишину.  
— Ты думаешь, мне это интересно? — буркнул Йен, отрываясь от работы и вскидывая глаза на распластавшегося на кресле Джея. И смотрел с издевкой, до тех пор, пока, не выдержав, Джей не сгреб эту ехидную отраву в охапку и не разложил прямо на кресле в мастерской, сдирая опостылевшую мешковатую одежду и обнажая хрупкие ключицы, фарфоровые изгибы плеч и великолепие точеных бедер. Кожаное кресло приятно поскрипывало, а Йен сладко охал, нанизываясь на член раззадоренного воздержанием Джея. А его заводило не только воздержание: только после этого перерыва Джей понял, что то, в чем ему отказал Йен – стало для него самым желанным.

С каждым днем Джей отдавал все большую часть своей жизни Йену, потому что просто не мог оторваться от этой солоноватой прохладной кожи, жестких губ, подающихся под его поцелуями, узких ладоней, ядовитых фразочек и вредного норова. Джею оставалось только радоваться, что его никто не ждет дома и не требует объяснений поздним возвращениям. К счастью, у него не было постоянного партнера.  
Как-то так сложилось, что к двадцати пяти годам Джей так и не встретил своего омегу. Может быть, потому что не очень-то искал: он был сильным альфой и представители противоположного пола вешались на него чуть ли не со времен поступления в колледж. А уж к окончанию университета Джей знал все, что ему мог предложить среднестатистический омега. И, разумеется, привык получать это самое все, не раздавая в порыве страсти никаких обещаний, которые могли бы связать его с кем-то достаточно смазливым, чтобы провести с ним пару ночей.  
Но недостаточно подходящим, чтобы связать с ним всю свою жизнь.  
Тем не менее, Джей не был циничным пустоголовым самцом и, хотя и брал все, что ему щедро предлагали, но ждал, что когда-нибудь встретит того, с кем захочет просыпаться в одной постели. Хотел, чтобы его встречали дома, пускай и не объятиями у дверей и роскошным ужином, но мерцающим светильником в гостиной и терпким кофе без сахара.  
Иногда тоска комом подступала, заставляя задуматься, уж не слишком ли он завышает критерии в поиске гипотетического омеги-супруга? Может быть, и не стоит ждать такого, от чьего присутствия сердце будет сжиматься от восторга, а душу затапливать терпкой нежностью, может он уже упустил то время, когда такая любовь была еще возможна? Взять хотя бы того же Сэна – тот познакомился со своим мужем на последнем курсе колледжа, и уже к вручению дипломов они, буквально помешавшиеся друг на друге, как два мартовских кота, стали семьей. За прошедшие с тех пор годы мало что поменялось – они по-прежнему любили друг друга с пылом подростков.  
В современном обществе, хоть и зациклившемся в последние годы на равноправии полов, и обязавшем всех пользоваться блокираторами, чтоб не уподобляться диким животным, все равно заключали браки достаточно рано. Какой смысл тянуть дольше, если вот она – твоя истинная пара, сопит у тебя под боком и ты хочешь, чтобы продолжала сопеть и впредь, до самой вашей старости?  
Так что, несмотря на все попытки заставить альф и омег забивать свой запах, истинные пары продолжали находить друг друга. Это получалось у них как-то само собой, и Джей никак не мог понять, каким образом, поскольку ему удача не улыбалась.  
Сам он мог по пальцам одной руки перечислить все разы, когда трахал кого-то с узлом (и каждый раз это были разные партнеры). Ему попросту не хотелось никого сделать своим, он не встречал того, на ком хотел бы поставить метку, чтобы показать всему миру, что этот омега – его собственный.  
И то, что происходило сейчас, заставляло Джея задуматься: может быть, дело изначально было в нем самом? В том, что у него снесло крышу от другого альфы, не кокетничающего томно и не строящего глазки в полумраке клуба, а прямо и громко заявляющего о своих желаниях, просто берущего то, что ему по нраву и отдающего себя так спокойно, как ни один омега и не смог бы никогда.  
Для омег секс с привлекающим их альфой всегда был своего рода торгом: отдаться сейчас, чтобы попрочнее захомутать привлекательного самца в мире, где уже никто не терпит до свадьбы. Йен делал это просто из-за того, что ему нравился секс, мускусный запах их переплетенных тел, резкие движения на грани боли и внутри и снаружи, укусы, засосы, синяки, когда Джей впечатывал его в стену не в силах сдерживаться.  
Да сдерживаться и не нужно было: Йен всегда отвечал на его движение за секунду до того, как оно происходило, закидывая руки ему на шею или вплетая свои тонкие пальцы в его волосы и прижимая к себе с троекратным пылом. Этот альфа и ноги раздвигал не с омежьим жеманством, а с готовностью отдаваться ради взаимного удовольствия и уверенностью человека, хорошо знающего себе цену.  
Джею это нравилось, ему осточертели эти омежки, несмотря на все свои права остававшиеся всего лишь придатками к сильным самцам-альфам. Ему нравилось, что его любовник был сильной и харизматической личностью, с ним было чем заняться и о чем поговорить и вне постели. И, только сейчас, пытаясь заслужить расположение Йена, добиться того, в чем ему, отмахнувшись, отказали, Джей понял, что все это нравилось ему больше, чем он мог предположить.

После безумного секса он хотел просыпаться с Йеном в одной постели, в обнимку, а не брести домой в середине ночи по стылым улицам, не веря в то, что происходившее менее часа назад – реальность. Хотел, чтобы их встречи перестали быть зыбким сном, миражом, который рассеется рано или поздно, стоит только начаться и закончиться выставке.  
Он желал получить от строптивого альфы все, в чем тот ему отказал, предложив обратиться за этим к какому-нибудь омежке. Джей хотел заполучить совместные завтраки, когда сонный и взъерошенный Йен кутался бы в его рубашку на пару размеров больше, а потом утаскивал бы обратно в еще теплую и пахнущую ими постель; совместные просмотры фильмов, в обнимку, поедая очередной ужин из коробок (Джей даже готов был выслушивать любые ехидные комментарии по поводу второсортной игры актеров); планы на отпуск и походы по лучшим местам города...  
Джей постоянно хотел быть с Йеном рядом, потому что быть вдали становилось все труднее: он привык и привязался к его ненавязчивому обществу. Он с ума сходил от стройного тела и страстного секса, от холодного взгляда, за которым прятался огонь. Дело было даже не в том, что впервые Джей встретил идеального любовника, хотя, разумеется, хороший секс значил для него много.  
Его потрясала сущность Йена, его глубокий взгляд на многие вещи, о которых он сам вряд ли и задумывался когда-либо; поразительно точные и емкие, хотя и полные едкой иронии замечания; сильный характер и безграничная уверенность в себе, которую вряд ли могли подорвать даже их с Джеем встречи... Джей не был уверен, что смог бы с таким же спокойствием принимать постоянство их ролей в постели, если бы его роль не была бы ведущей. Хотя сейчас он мог с уверенностью сказать, кто ведет в постели: и это был не он сам. Несмотря ни на что, Йен был весьма настойчив и не стеснялся требовать своего, а Джей лишь удовлетворял его и свои желания.

Джей менялся не только в своих постельных привычках. Он, ничего не понимающий в живописи, начал потихоньку в ней разбираться исключительно ради того, чтобы понимать те работы, которые Йен отбирал и создавал для грядущей выставки. Он в первый раз за много лет взял в руки книгу, которую Йен похвалил в случайной вечерней беседе, просто для того, чтобы немного приблизиться к пониманию этой многогранной личности.  
Джей хотел Йена себе, хотел сделать так, чтобы с окончанием их совместной работы его не сменила другая модель и в мастерской, и в постели. И, если для этого пришлось бы покрыть узорами все тело, Джей, не раздумывая согласился бы.  
Но он не был уверен, что это поможет.

И, прижимая к себе несносного типа, заварившего всю эту кашу, Джей с ума сходил от восторга и невозможности получить желаемое немедленно. Всего Йена себе целиком, прямо сейчас и во веки веков, и плевать что подумают окружающие. Два альфы… ну, два альфы, кому какое дело? Он уверен, что сможет сделать Йена счастливым. Оставалось только убедить в этом самого Йена, который все еще не пускал Джея в свою жизнь дальше постели.

Дни бежали один за другим, Джей упорно бился за внимание любовника, но все его попытки придать их отношениям хоть какой-то эмоциональный подтекст приводили только к тому, что Йен, стараясь его отвлечь, жадно набрасывался на него, требуя положенную порцию секса.  
Вот и сейчас, сидящий на его бедрах Йен утомленно всхлипнул-выдохнул куда-то в плечо, растекаясь по нему так, словно из него вытащили все кости. После оргазма, выворачивающего мир наизнанку, не осталось никаких сил. Джей с трудом возвращался в норму: каждый раз секс с Йеном был, несомненно, чем-то особенным, но это не объясняло того, что произошло сейчас.  
Даже по сравнению с их великолепным каждодневным сексом, это было чем-то настолько необычным, что оба чувствовали это. Йен продолжал вздрагивать в ответ на накатывающие волны отступающего оргазма, а внутри Джея все ныло требуя чего-то более важного, чем обычный секс.  
— Ты как? — шепнул он на ухо в очередной раз всхлипнувшему Йену и, когда тот буркнул что-то невнятное, за подбородок повернул его лицо к себе. В рассеянном свете темные глаза влажно сверкнули, а выражение лица было настолько растерянно-потрясенным, настолько мягким, что Джей уже открыл было рот, чтобы брякнуть нежное, но Йен привычно подобрался:  
— Отъебись! — заявил он, заваливаясь рядом и устраиваясь на руке Джея, как домашний кот. Но недостаточно близко, чтоб Джей смог взъерошить его волосы не меняя положения тела... На лице Йена продолжал блуждать тот отголосок рассеянного потрясения, что поймал Джей парой секунд назад. Потрясения и какого-то довольства. В последнее время каждый их раз был таким – похожим на девятый вал, накрывающий с головой, а потом швыряющий прямо на скалы. У Йена даже не оставалось времени и сил, чтобы разглядывать свою работу на спине Джея во всех зеркалах. Им обоим было слишком жарко, слишком приятно и слишком хорошо для того, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то кроме губ друг друга, пальцев друг друга, трепещущих от желания тел друг друга...

***  
Основная работа над татуировкой была закончена, до выставки оставалось чуть больше недели. Йен не отменял скорый свой отъезд, обещая вернуться к открытию. Джей продолжал каждый день приходить в мастерскую, а Йен продолжал делать вид, что вносит какие-то поправки в и без того идеальный на его взгляд рисунок. Просто потому, что они прикипели друг другу, а их тела не могли больше друг без друга обходиться. 

Так что они продолжали видеться, и душу Джея тревожили какие-то смутные предчувствия – после очередного крышесносного секса Йен становился каким-то нервным и поспешным, выгоняя его прочь и, как и прежде, не давая оставаться на ночь. Но, помимо любви Джей ощущал и кое-что другое, не столь приятное: его терзала ревность. Все-таки, несмотря на все усилия упрочить отношения, он был всего лишь моделью, тем, с кем приятно провести время, и тем, с кем расстанутся после выставки, как только необходимость видеться ежедневно пропадет. По крайней мере, сейчас все выглядело именно так – Йен явно не собирался обнадеживать его.

Однажды вечером, когда Джей, освободившись пораньше, пришел в мастерскую, чтобы предложить выбраться хотя бы в кафе неподалеку, в нос шибанул сладковатый аромат омеги, заставив метафорическую шерсть встать дыбом. Кем бы ни был этот омега, пускай даже другой моделью художника, он не посмеет встать между ними! Джей ворвался в комнату, с такой силой дернув на себя дверь, что та чуть не слетела с петель.  
— Кто он? — рыкнул, озираясь по сторонам и только тут замечая Йена, по уши завернувшегося в плед и ютящегося на краю заваленного всяким хламом дивана.  
— Кто? — Йен вскинул на него свои абсолютно больные глаза, отметая все предположения Джея о гипотетической измене.  
— Омега, которым здесь пахнет, — растерянно произнес Джей, проходя вглубь комнаты, уже понимая, каким идиотом стал из-за этого приступа ревности.  
— Сэн принес еды и лекарств, — Йен хмуро кивнул в сторону журнального столика. Лекарств таких Джей никогда не видел, так что даже разглядывать их не стал, просто подхватил слабо сопротивляющегося Йена на руки и понес в спальню.  
— Ублажать тебя я сегодня не смогу, — поставил его в известность Йен, зябко ежась на прохладном белье постели и кутаясь в плед. Обычно выглядящий собранным и уверенным, он был сейчас таким встрепанным и растерянным, что Джей даже реагировать никак не стал на это заявление, просто заваливаясь рядом и накрывая его одеялом, несколько неподходящим для безумной жары, установившейся в городе. Но Йена потряхивало в ознобе так, что Джей не отходил от него весь вечер, обнимая и убаюкивая, а Йен в кои-то веки не возмущался, что с Джей ведет себя с ним как со слабым омежкой, не способным справиться со своими проблемами. Йен чувствовал себя настолько скверно, что даже не воспротивился тому, что Джей впервые остался у него на ночь, и ушел домой только на рассвете, чтобы переодеться перед работой во что-нибудь менее мятое.

Проведя половину дня в мыслях о Йене, беззащитно свернувшемся у него под боком, а обед в безуспешных попытках дозвониться, Джей не выдержал и сбежал с работы.  
Спешил он, как выяснилось, зря. К вечеру Йену явно стало лучше – Джей застал его в мастерской не одного, а в компании нескольких альф весьма подозрительной наружности, зато со внушительными мышцами на руках, которые бугрились, распирая рукава футболок. Джей, в последнее время регулярно пропускающий тренировки, ощутил себя слабаком по сравнению с ними, но утробный рык сдержать не мог.  
А эти дубы так и липли к разглагольствующему Йену, плотоядно скользя взглядами по тонкой фигуре и норовя невзначай коснуться руки. Джей даже удивился – он-то впервые меньше месяца назад узнал о том, что альфы могут быть вместе и доставлять друг другу удовольствие, а эти не обремененные интеллектом типы, судя по всему догадались об этом при первом же взгляде на Йена. Их сальные взгляды оглаживали фигуру альфы со вполне очевидными намерениями - они его хотели. Все!  
Подойдя поближе, Джей понял, что и сам бы не смог устоять – было что-то такое манящее, грациозное в движениях артистических рук, в изгибе мраморной шеи Йена, в угловатых хищных формах тела. Джей, подойдя к нему со спины, не удержался и положил руку ему на плечо, утверждая свое право собственности.  
— Йен, скажи мне, как альфа альфе, ты собрался открывать наркопритон? — запанибратски поинтересовался он, скорее демонстрируя их близость этим питекантропам, чем искренне интересуясь причинами их присутствия здесь. Вздрогнув, Йен бросил альфам еще пару фраз и отпустил их коротким взмахом руки, после чего оглянулся на Джея и скинул его ладонь с плеча, глядя так, будто хотел убить. Альфы не торопясь, направились на выход, заинтересованно оглядываясь на зарождающуюся ссору.  
— И кто это был? – сухо поинтересовался Джей.  
— Грузчики, которые будут работать на выставке! Спасибо, что попытался подорвать мой авторитет в их глазах.  
— И поэтому они смотрели на тебя так, будто хотят завалить и оттрахать прямо на полу? — прошипел Джей, притягивая его к себе и игнорируя все попытки вырваться. Может, он был и не такой крупный, как эти грузчики, но с ослабленным вчерашним недомоганием хрупким художником уж как-нибудь справится.  
Йен и не собирался отвечать – он боролся за свою свободу, как разъяренный кот. А у Джея кружилась голова от близости, от запаха его тела, от своей ревности и никак не обозначенных прав собственности на этого строптивца.  
Джей чувствовал, что их время заканчивается: до выставки остались считанные дни, работа над татуировкой была закончена. Согласно договору, вечера он обязан будет проводить там, а не рядом с Йеном, который примется за создание новых картин, пока, как он сам утверждал, его «не покинуло вдохновение». И при мысли о том, на ком Йен будет набивать очередной шедевр для очередной выставки, сердце Джея заходилось от тревоги и ярости, тем более что Йен никогда не делал ничего, что могло бы развеять его ревность.  
Вот и сейчас, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата, Йен прошептал практически на грани слышимости:  
— Тебя вообще не касается, как и с кем я планирую проводить свое время! Ты будешь свободен после выставки.  
— Ты останешься со мной, я приду к тебе после выставки и буду трахать тебя с таким же удовольствием, как и до, — заявил Джей, вглядываясь в его глаза: «ты пустишь меня потом?»  
— Я так и знал, — брезгливо поморщился Йен, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Джея, — знал, что если пустить такого, как ты, в свою постель, потом начнутся разборки.  
— Так зачем пустил? — выдохнул Джей мягко. От близости Йена он успокоился настолько, что смог держать себя в руках, по крайней мере даже не вспыхнул от мысли, сколько таких моделей как он, было до. Джей мягко скользнул ладонями вдоль боков, неспешно проводя губами по скуле и не обращая внимания на то, что Йен упирается ладонями в его плечи, стараясь отпихнуть подальше.  
— Я должен был обеспечить безопасность своей картины, — неприязненно пояснил Йен, пытаясь отстраниться и проводя языком по своим пересохшим губам. — А теперь отпусти! У меня еще полно дел перед отъездом.  
Джей всегда возбуждался, видя, как Йен сосредоточенно работает, но, обычно, стоило ему попытаться его отвлечь, как Йен или зыркал на него сурово, или даже отпихивал с недюжинной силой, оставляя разгоряченного альфу ни с чем. Но сейчас Йен был ослаблен болезнью, все еще бледен и раскоординирован, чтобы серьезно противиться. Да к тому же Джей чувствовал, как подрагивает и льнет к нему Йен, несмотря на ругательства, и на сопротивление.  
— Я вызову полицию, — выдохнул Йен, закидывая руки ему на шею и подставляясь поцелуям, становясь податливым и мягким под его руками.  
— Если ты вызовешь полицию прямо сейчас, они застанут нас в весьма компрометирующем положении! — ухмыльнулся Джей.  
За прошедший месяц он привык и привязался и к хриплым стонам, и к грубоватым поцелуям, после которых припухали губы, и к тому, что Йен всегда строго контролировал каждое его движение, с одинаковым пылом и принимая и даря удовольствие.  
Но в этот раз все было иначе.

Разница была в том, как их тянуло друг к другу с такой силой, что боязно было разорвать объятия и отстраниться, они чувствовали это оба, прижимаясь страстно и притираясь друг к другу кожей, жарко дыша и посмеиваясь, когда сталкивались пальцами на пуговицах джинсов.  
Глаза застилал туман, а предметы теряли свои очертания в этом мире, наполненном их общей страстью. Быть вместе было настолько правильным и настолько естественным, что Джей ни на секунду не задумывался о том, что будет, если какие-нибудь визитеры застанут их в подобном положении. Йен становился все более открытым и более податливым, уже не столь грубо требующим свое.

Они трахнулись прямо там, на кушетке татуировщика, забыв о незапертой двери. Йен выстанывал его имя, выгибаясь, и в кои-то веки не командуя, а Джей, вылизывая и покусывая его шею, ставил на нем свою метку, как на омеге. С той только разницей, что ни одного омегу он не желал сделать своим так, как хотел присвоить этого альфу. Но он уже не анализировал это – влажные шлепки их бедер звучали так сладко, Йен шептал его имя, пожалуй, впервые за весь этот месяц, признавая его право присутствовать здесь и сейчас.  
Уже после, когда Джей навалился сверху, задыхаясь от самого острого счастья, ощущая, что весь его мир сосредоточился в расслабленной полуулыбке Йена, притягивающего его в свои объятия, он почувствовал себя любимым. Пускай это и был самообман, но настолько пленительный, и настолько желанный, что Джей позволил себе забыть о времени и утратить контроль. И лишь мгновения спустя, до конца осознав, что происходит, Джей задохнулся от ужаса, ощутив, как набухает узел, связывая их с любовником на долгий десяток минут.  
— Вытащи! ВЫТАЩИ! — заорал Йен, стоило ему только осознать произошедшее. Он забился под Джеем в панике, извиваясь и колотя руками по его плечам. Этот ужас был понятен Джею – тело альфы неспособно принять узел без сильной боли, а Йен, хоть и не воспользовался ни разу постельным равноправием двух встречающихся альф, физически был альфой, а не омегой, которые от узла получали томное, долгое удовольствие. Секс с узлом был для них подтверждением того, что альфа любит их и хочет иметь общее потомство, практически гарантированное после сцепки.  
Джей обмер, стараясь ни на миллиметр не двигаться несмотря на немеющие руки. Он понял, что крики Йена вызваны паникой – стоит шевельнуться, и Йен рискует загреметь в больницу перед выставкой. Тряхнув головой, Джей начал приводить буквально обезумевшего Йена в чувство, выдыхая шепотом:  
— Тсссс, тихо, тихо, успокойся, когда ты дергаешься, только хуже.  
— Хуже?! ХУЖЕ?!! Ты, тупое похотливое животное, какого хрена ты оставил во мне эту штуку? — Йену наконец удалось переключиться с внутренних ощущений на внешние – на идиота-альфу, который не умеет держать свой член под контролем.  
Так что в течении следующих минут Джей, осоловевший от мягкой пульсации накатывающего на него волнами возбуждения, выслушал, что хоть любовников у Йена и было много, но таких козлов не встречалось; что он выставит Джея прочь прямо сейчас; что больше шагу не позволит ступить в свой дом; что выбьет из полиции судебный запрет, чтобы он и близко не смел подойти. Что сожалеет о своем решении пустить такую сволочь в свою постель, что любовник из него никудышный, похуже многих, кто у него был, что...  
Йен постепенно осознавал, что раз его до сих пор не разорвало, на сотню маленьких птенчиков-йенчиков, то и дальше не должно, и сбавлял обороты, переводя дыхание и утихая.  
— Я все равно буду рядом с тобой, — заявил Джей, когда упреки закончились, а узел постепенно начал опадать, заставляя блаженное тепло разливаться по телу, а язык нести всякую чепуху, которую он в обычное время трижды подумал бы, прежде чем произнести. — Хочу приходить сюда вечерами, обнимать тебя даже во сне. Хочу трахать тебя не только вечером, но и утром, перед уходом на работу. Хочу, чтобы ты был только моим.  
Стоило им расцепиться, как пошатывающий и бледный Йен заехал ему кулаком в солнечное сплетение и, даже не дав времени на то, чтобы прийти в себя, пинками вытолкал за дверь, пару раз болезненно заехав локтем по почкам. В считанные мгновения полуодетый Джей оказался посреди пустынной, славатебегосподи, в этот час улицы. Сзади, донеслось приглушенное дверью:  
— И чтоб я тебя, уебка, больше в жизни никогда не видел! Только время на тебя и татуировку зря проебал! — проорал Йен.  
Взвизгнула задвигаемая щеколда, отрезая влюбленному и отвергнутому альфе путь обратно.

Уже придя домой и тщательно осмотрев джинсы, обеспокоенный Джей удостоверился, что, хотя он и причинил Йену редкостный дискомфорт, но, судя по отсутствию пятнышек крови, все же не порвал. Это обнадеживало – меньше всего он хотел искалечить своего любовника.

Разумеется, Джей приперся к мастерской на следующее утро, перед работой и застал бригаду грузчиков. Те отважно пыхтели над погрузкой хрупких и ценных картин, упакованных в непроницаемые тяжеленные ящики для того, чтоб перевезти их с окраины города в центр и разместить на стенах художественного салона.  
Джея в помещение не пустили – то ли Йен оставил какие-то рекомендации конкретно насчет нахальных блондинистых альф в деловых костюмах, то ли им в принципе нельзя было пускать визитеров в дом в момент погрузки. Джей просто поторчал у входа, пару раз заметив в мутной глубине захламленной мастерской тонкую долговязую фигуру художника, который никак не реагировал на окрики. Зато на попытку пробиться внутрь, обратил внимание один из грузчиков и недружелюбно оттер его от двери и пригрозил переломать ноги, если Джей не уберется немедленно.

Вечером в доме Йена уже не горели огни – вероятно, тот уже уехал, как и обещал.

Грубое обращение ни в коей мере не обидело Джея – заслужил, что уж там. Но, несмотря на то, что он разозлил Йена, Джей не сомневался в том, что честолюбивый мастер не откажется от демонстрации одной из лучших своих работ только из-за того, что ее носитель оттрахал его до полусмерти, а потом признался в любви.  
Инструкций по поводу выставки Йен не оставил, так что Джей с нетерпением дожидался кануна мероприятия, чтобы получить от Йена какое-нибудь руководство, несомненно отданное недовольным тоном.

Джей был наполнен оптимистичными прогнозами, как шарик гелием. Да, Йен принял его признание равнодушно, но они все равно встретятся на открытии, так что можно оставить художника в покое на оставшиеся до мероприятия дни. Но Джей все равно проезжал каждый вечер мимо мастерской, по дороге к своей квартире, где его никто не дожидался, и стотыщ раз звонил ему на домашний телефон, отлично осознавая, что Йен не взял бы трубку, даже если бы и был в городе.

Джей понял, что за этот месяц напрочь отвык быть один. Йен, равнодушный к любой романтике, каким-то неожиданным образом приручил его. Джей не мог припомнить, чтоб хоть какому-то из своих многочисленных омег он отчитывался бы из-за затянувшегося совещания. Желания провести ночь вместе и проснуться, сжимая любовника в объятиях, тоже никогда не появлялось. Он всегда норовил оплатить омежкам такси до дома, с облегчением выдыхая, когда за ними захлопывалась дверь. А секс с узлом, который прежде не особо привлекал свободолюбивого альфу, но оказавшийся великолепным даже вопреки общей нелепости ситуации... Джей понимал, что когда он останется с Йеном то, сколько бы лет они ни прожили вместе, это не повторится. Но его восхищал сам факт таких перемен в себе самом.  
Джей знал, что следуя за своей безумной любовью, он всегда будет в лучшем случае вторым после этих татуировок, но готов был с этим смириться – работа и у него самого отнимала немало времени. Смириться и с тем, что у него не будет собственных детей. Впрочем, его пока мало это волновало. Дети не были чем-то особо желанным в его жизни... а вот Йен был. Ворвавшись в его жизнь, он за месяц изменил большую часть представлений Джея о мире и о себе самом.

Еще пару недель назад Джей, оставшись свободным на целый вечер, понесся бы в клуб, чтобы, наплевав на все заключенные с Йеном соглашения, подцепить и отыметь хоть какого-нибудь омегу, благоухающего невыносимыми духами и поблескивающего стразиками на коротенькой маечке. Сейчас, сидя на диване с ноутбуком на коленях, и изучая электронный каталог современной живописи, оценивая и прикидывая, насколько же отличается в выгодную сторону от всех мастерство и талант Йена, он и думать не хотел о ком-нибудь другом.  
Да, стянутые в жесткий хвост темные волосы Йена отличались от игривых стрижек и локонов сладких клубных омежек, но как было приятно, распуская их по его плечам, стирать пальцами случайные брызги краски. Да, он носил в основном толстовки и немаркие свитера с воротом, но как приятно было, содрав с него все это барахло ощутить под пальцами нежную бледную кожу, по которой от малейшего прикосновения бежали мурашки удовольствия. Да, пальцы с обкусанными ногтями со следами краски под ними – не шедевры маникюрного искусства, зато не было ничего лучше тех моментов, когда они зарывались в волосы Джея, или сжимали его ягодицы, грубо контролируя движения. Джей готов был мириться и с безумным характером любовника, то пылкого, то холодного, глядящего равнодушно в какую-то точку за плечом, и с его увлеченностью работой, что заставляла его забывать обо всем на свете, даже о присутствии в комнате Джея. Пожалуй, он впервые в жизни понимал и принимал все недостатки, а не только неоспоримые достоинства, все мелкие привычки, все, что представлял собой его любовник.  
И он ждал его возвращения так, как ничего никогда не ждал. Но звонка не поступило ни на следующий день, ни в день накануне выставки. В окнах не было света, а телефон по-прежнему молчал. Джей даже позвонил Сэну – единственному их общему знакомому, но тот был абсолютно не в курсе планов художника, настолько, что даже и не знал о сотрудничестве двух альф в подготовке к выставке. Зато он, хотя бы, знал адрес и время открытия. Мог ли Йен оскорбиться до такой степени, что действительно не пригласил свое, чуть ли не главное творение, на открытие? Или, что было самым пугающим, мог ли Йен вообще не явиться на собственную выставку, лишь бы отделаться от приставучего альфы?

Джей провел весь вечер и утро перед открытием, как на иголках, с нетерпением ожидая звонка. Наконец, не выдержав, он сбежал с работы на пару часов раньше, доехал до закрытой до вечера и даже никем не охраняемой галереи, побродил вокруг, выпил пару чашек кофе в кофейне, и пришел в еще более взбудораженное состояние. Позвонил еще раз Сэну, чтобы убедиться, что Йен ни с кем не выходил на связь.  
Конечно, у него были какие-то предположения о том, что ему, как модели, положено делать – сесть на какой-нибудь постамент, задрапироваться в поблескивающие в свете прожекторов тряпки и сидеть неподвижно, выглядя полнейшим идиотом, не отягченным интеллектом. Он сто раз видел нечто подобное в кино. Но все же отсутствие Йена тревожило – вдруг неосмотрительное поведение привело к тому, что тот пострадал больше, чем Джею показалось? И разболелся в этой своей поездке настолько, что его не будет даже на открытии и Джей потеряет шанс объясниться?  
Худшие опасения подтвердились, когда в половине пятого, за пару часов до открытия экспозиции, телефон зазвонил и высветил номер Йена. Голосом, наводящим на мысли о самом худшем – хрипел он как восставший из ада – Йен заявил растерявшемуся Джею, что, хотя и надеется больше никогда с ним не встретиться, но требует от него небольшого одолжения.  
Джей, мучимый острым беспокойством, выслушал отнюдь не жалобы и не ругань, а шокирующую новость о том, что Йен на открытии собственной выставки не появится. Так что Джей, хоть и является непроходимо тупым уродом, должен сам встретить гостей, сказать хоть какую-то приветственную речь и провести весь вечер, нарезая круги по залу и разъясняя ценителям и зевакам замысел художника.  
— Не представляю, как ты это сделаешь с твоими куриными мозгами, но больше никому я свою выставку не доверю, — резюмировал Йен таким тоном, что Джей сразу же представил, как тот закатывает глаза. И это было даже забавно – выслушивать все это недовольное, хотя на деле Йен просил об одолжении.  
— Что, поездка затянулась? — стараясь, чтоб голос звучал расслабленно, поинтересовался Джей, хотя от частого болезненного дыхания в трубке у него волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Так хотелось защитить Йена от любой неприятности, а, судя по сосредоточенному болезненному голосу, его Йен страдал. Но ведь он находился черт знает где и просил помочь не со своим состоянием, а с открытием выставки.  
— Можно и так сказать, — выдохнул Йен, где-то судя по помехам, на другом конце света и повесил трубку. Джей еще успел услышать сдавленный стон на грани слуха за секунду до того, как прервался разговор.  
Джей, переводя дыхание, ошеломленно сжимал телефон в руке – теперь, когда Йен с его томными выдохами казался лишь миражом, он осознал, что все складывается совсем не так, как он планировал: выставка не приведет к их встрече и запланированному серьезному разговору, не станет началом их отношений. Просто потому, что художника на ней не будет. Сразу после этого до Джея дошло, что ему предстоит произносить речь на открытие выставки, которая была делом чести молодого дарования – Йена Стивенса. Джей старался не думать о том, что художник решил не возвращаться в город именно по его вине.  
* * * * *  
Несмотря на отсутствие виновника события, открытие выставки прошло с ошеломительным успехом. Джей, привлекший себе в помощь Сэна и его богемных друзей, которые только рады были получить приглашение, наскоро составил речь и отрепетировал выступление в подсобке, одновременно с этим переодеваясь в подготовленную для открытия рубашку под восхищенными жадными взглядами омег – друзей Сена.  
Их общий замысел был прост: если Джей не из тех, кто сможет двадцать минут распинаться о глубоком замысле художника, то нужно покорять почтенную публику его неприкрытой альфовостью. 

— Господи, дорогой, — мурлыкнул излишне щедро накрашенный Джози – актер из числа приятелей Сена. — Имея такую великолепную мускулистую задницу, я бы на твоем месте вообще не волновааааался: все эти засушенные омеги-ценители искусства только и ждут такого, как ты. Вот, надень! — он впихнул в руки растерявшегося Джея какую-то шелковую скользящую рубашку и восторженно присвистнул, увидев татуировку, когда Джей стянул свой офисный костюм.  
— Одна из лучших его картин! — восхищенно выдохнул кто-то из группы поддержки будущего открывателя выставки.  
— И с какой любовью сделано, — подметил Джози, проводя пальцами по плечу альфы.  
Джей только хмыкнул – если Йен и любил что-то в нем, так это его тело, потому и рисовал на нем с любовью.

В итоге, план сработал великолепно, поскольку большую часть пришедших на открытие, действительно составляли омеги, которые не меньше джеевой группы поддержки восхитились красивым и статным альфой, когда тот вышел на сцену.  
Для Джея это было впервые – привыкнув выступать на советах директоров-альф, он даже и представить не мог, насколько плотоядно воззрятся на него все эти роскошно разодетые омеги. Он был уверен, что они пропустили мимо ушей большую часть его вступительных слов, хоть и составленных литературно грамотным Сэном. А все, что и задержалось в их головах, было напрочь снесено ошеломительным зрелищем, когда под мягким светом софитов, Джей развернулся к почтенной публике спиной и неторопливо скинул рубашку, чтобы продемонстрировать выполненную Йеном татуировку.  
Кто-то взвизгнул, на него шикнули, но все равно по залу пробежал восхищенный ропот, лишь усилившийся, когда изумительный альфа, покрасовавшись перед толпой вдоволь, заявил бархатным голосом:  
— А теперь предлагаю приступить к осмотру остальных работ, хотя, несомненно эта – одна из самых впечатляющих, — повел плечами, стрельнул лукавым взглядом и мягко спрыгнул с помоста, направляясь в главный зал и подавая пример всем посетителям. 

Джей мог бы поклясться, что к рисунку на его спине прикоснулось разом не менее дюжины рук – то ли восхищаясь рисунком, то ли желая просто полапать мускулистую спину.  
Из-за правил художника никому не показывать рисунок даже в душевой, да еще из-за того, что все свободное время он проводил в мастерской или в постели Йена, тренировки Джей в последнее время пропускал, но формы не потерял благодаря весьма интенсивным секс-упражнениям. Из-за этого же правила слова о том, что он впечатлен работой Йена, были блефом – сам он еще не видел рисунка. И, пока где-то там страдал любимый, Джей и думать не хотел о том, что же изображено на его спине.

Джей проталкивался через возбужденно гомонящую толпу, мимо официантов, разносящих напитки и закуски, мимо высоколобых ценителей, замирающих перед каждой картиной на добрые полчаса. Следовало признать, что Йен был не только удивительным художником, чьи рисунки, хоть и были монохромны, потрясали своей свежестью, но и организатор из него получился не хуже – блеклые стены помещения заставляли его творения бросаться в глаза. Расположение холстов Йен продумывал лично, тщательно и бережно, рассказывая зрителям целые истории.

Джей улыбался и шутил, отпускал комментарии по поводу картин, поясняя гостям те или иные нюансы, в которых неизвестно когда сам начал разбираться. Но на деле он выискивал глазами Сэна, которому поставил условие всеми правдами и неправдами дозвониться до явно валяющегося где-то при смерти художника. Джей справедливо предполагал, что, игнорирующий звонки от него, Йен может ответить на звонок друга. Сердце сжималось от тревоги, он и представить не мог, что кто-то станет ему настолько дорог, а сейчас не только все шансы на примирение таяли, но и здоровье дорогого ему человека было под угрозой.

Кажется, ответил, судя по лицу Сэна. Тот несильно пихнул Джея кулаком в бок, прежде чем отвести за портьеру, чтобы побеседовать сокрытыми от чужих глаз.  
— Ну, и чего ты панику развел? — поинтересовался он. — Вечно вы, альфы волнуетесь по пустякам! — фыркнул, улыбаясь подбадривающее и многозначительно. — Я дозвонился до его папы-омеги, он уже съездил к нему сегодня и лекарств отвез. Ну, течка и течка, чего тут такого, правда тянется что-то долго, но такое бывает. Хотя ты, конечно, как его альфа, мог бы и не полуголым тут рассекать, ублажая толпу капающих слюнями от твоего рельефа омег, а к нему поехать и помочь.

* * * * *

Омега сыто постанывал под затихающими ласками, подаваясь к руке и отдаваясь с безусловной готовностью, впервые за долгое время подчиняясь, позволяя творить с собой что угодно – он был разнежен, и устал, так, что даже и не смог бы сопротивляться. Но его альфа был аккуратен и ласкал трепетно, словно имел дело не с тем, кого драл целый месяц во всех позах, а с бесценным сокровищем. 

Они не вылезали из постели уже который день, но течка и не думала утихать, хотя Йен планировал закруглиться еще пару дней назад. Впрочем, для недовольства не было особых причин – кроме той, что все простыни из его комода были безвозвратно изгвазданы  
обильно сочащейся смазкой, а сил оторваться друг от друга и привести дом в порядок не было.

Джей, когда влетел в мастерскую и увидел трахающего себя всеми подручными продолговатыми предметами Йена, здраво оценил ситуацию и тут же позвонил начальству и потребовал отпуск. Немедленно! 

И сейчас просто млел от счастья, получив, наконец, то, чего он так давно хотел – восходы с прижимающимся к нему сонным Йеном, ленивые завтраки в постели, сопровождаемые мягкими поцелуями... Когда его омегу отпускало хоть ненадолго это скручивающее внутренности в комок возбуждение, они лежали на диване полуголые и, обнимаясь, смотрели какое-нибудь глупое романтическое кино и Йен даже не издевался особо, когда Джей, расчувствовавшись, начинал шмыгать носом.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне? — лениво поинтересовался Джей, ласково поглаживая его волосы и прижимая к себе, явно готовясь заснуть после нескольких раундов, которых оказалось слишком много даже для привычных к излишествам любовников.  
— Признаться, чтобы стать очередной заваленной тобой омежкой? — хрипло каркнул сорвавший голос еще позавчера Йен, укладывая голову в ложбинку его плеча. «Надо будет и здесь что-нибудь набить» — сонно подумалось, прежде чем Йен осознал, что именно он подумал. Он уверен, что Джей будет рядом, даже получив все, что ему хотелось?  
— Ты не очередной. Ты необыкновенный, ты мой! — отрезал Джей, лыбясь от уха до уха. Называть этого ершистого типа своим оказалось на редкость приятно.  
— Кто сказал, что я твой? — Йен даже приподнялся, чтобы спросить это возмущенно, твердо глядя на наглого, нахального… любимого.  
Тот не отвел взгляда и, как на недоумка, уставился на Йена:  
— Как будто я буду спрашивать то, что и так знаю!  
— Идиот, — выдохнул Йен, обводя кончиком пальца маячивший перед ним темный сосок. И почему он сразу не заметил, что грудь у Джея тоже выше всяких похвал? Набил бы рисунок и спереди. Непонятно еще, как отнесется Джей к предложению превратить тело в холст. Он ведь так и не сказал, пришлась ли ему по душе татуировка на спине...  
— Твой идиот.  
— Как тебе татуировка? — внезапно спросил Йен, заставив Джея смущенно хмыкнуть. Йен напрягся от подобной реакции – он сам был работой доволен, да и критики ею восхитились, судя по статьям в газетах, что на днях притащил сердобольный Сэн, понимая, что любовники не скоро оторвутся друг от друга. Но если тату не понравилась Джею, какой в ней толк?  
Пауза грозила затянуться, поэтому Йен уточнил со всем возможным равнодушием в голосе:  
— Ну, не тяни – не понравилось, перебью бесплатно.  
— Да я бы так не сказал...  
— А как бы ты сказал?  
— Что я ее так и не видел, — помолчав мгновение, смущенно выдал Джей, который со всей этой кутерьмой так и не сподобился изучить кропотливо созданный Йеном рисунок.  
— И этот человек говорит, что восхищен моим творчеством и ценит меня не только в качестве постельного друга! — Йен закатил глаза, болезненно ткнув Джея в бок локтем.  
— Подержишь зеркало, я посмотрю?  
Через пять минут ругательной возни, Йен, наконец-то, расположил зеркала. Он двигался легко и сосредоточенно, расставляя их так, чтобы Джею был предоставлен лучший обзор со всех сторон, но, на деле, волновался, как не волновался ни перед одной выставкой. Потому что это было сейчас самым важным на свете – чтобы рисунок понравился.  
Чтобы Джей понял.  
И, судя по ошеломленному виду, спустя несколько долгих мгновений немого созерцания, Джей догадался о скрытом смысле рисунка:  
— Это ведь дракон, да? Дремлющий на моей спине и положивший голову мне на плечо.  
— Это очевидно.  
— Это ведь ты, да?  
— Я никак не могу быть драконом, — усмехнулся Йен, отстраненно рассматривая свою работу. Чешуя, выполненная фактически только оттенками серого цвета, отливала перламутровыми проблесками, змеящимися по антрацитовой шкуре, свернувшегося в клубок зверя. 

Он обманывал, драконом был именно Йен. Это было сродни клейму. Предполагая, что настанет момент, когда придется Джея отпустить, Йен поставил на нем свою метку, из разряда тех, что альфы ставят на омегах. Но кто сказал, что омега не может сделать того же самого? Отметить того, кто ему нужен, выбрать и все решить самому.

— Он смотрит, как ты, — уточнил Джей, вглядываясь в серебристо-серый приоткрытый глаз, который вроде бы глядел грозно и холодно, но был в глубине его взгляда сверкал легкий проблеск насмешки и вызов. И так он походил на рассеянный, но напряженный взгляд Йена в зеркале за его плечом, что Джей не мог не улыбнуться. Провел пальцами по своему плечу, поглаживая дракона под подбородком, сравнивая изгиб его игольчатой шеи с нежным изгибом шеи любовника, с его выступающими острыми ключицами. — Ты мой дракон. Я правильно понял?

Йен кивнул.

— Ну, надеюсь, ты останешься со мной не только в качестве рисунка, — улыбаясь, уточнил Джей, сам понимая, что вопрос куда как серьезнее, чем форма в которой он был задан.  
Йен, облизнув искусанные губы, кивнул еще раз.

И это было больше, чем все слова.

**Author's Note:**

> Арт смотреть после прочтения: http://cs618828.vk.me/v618828070/232e3/8t3IAxwKR-Y.jpg
> 
> Потрясающий арт от Широ (смотреть тоже после прочтения)!  
> http://vk.com/wall-54505201_3631


End file.
